


I am the lover whom you will betray

by Kaesteranya



Series: Widows & Divorcees [1]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shining memory, above all else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am the lover whom you will betray

The last memory that Aigis had of Minato when he had still been awake was being paired with him by the luck of the draw: their party had been split up during one of SEES’ routine missions in Tartarus, and she had been fortunate enough to run into him first.

  
Having Fuuka as their observer usually made it easy for the exploration team to regroup — Minato would, as always, instruct Juno’s mistress to focus on guiding the rest of the group to the stairwell, because he was always perfectly confident in his own ability to find the stairs for himself. Aigis remembered feeling strange and warm when Minato made an exception that one time, and explained that it was because she was with him and the last thing he wanted was to have someone hurt on his watch. “Akihiko and Shinji will be fine on their own,” he said, with a brief smile in Aigis’ direction. “They’re tough. And I think that Shinji will just get irritated and say that I’m coddling him if I ask Fuuka to help him out.”

  
The floor was impossibly large, larger than what they usually encountered, but they barely encountered anything on their way to the stairwell. If for anything, it had been a strangely romantic walk through shadows, with Minato strolling along with a sword in hand and Aigis right behind him, imprinting the sight of his back in her memory. She found herself remembering that day when later, in the next year, she saw Minato turn his back on them all and step through a door that no one else would be able to enter.  



End file.
